Il est où le bonheur
by Coljayjay
Summary: Juste après l'épisode final. Finch retrouve Grace mais n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de John. RINCH. En fait ma fin de serie. Parce que cela ne me convenait pas!


_**AN: Après cette tragédie il me fallait exorciser ma douleur. Il me fallait le faire un peu payer à Finch d'avoir été retrouver sa bien-aimée et de retrouver une vie normale quand John n'y a pas eu droit.**_

 _ **Alors évidement Rinchette comme je suis, et bien je n'ai pas pu résister. Donc 100% Rinch malgré ce que vous pouvez penser au départ.**_

 _ **Ce passe tout de suite après l'épisode final... snif.**_

 _ **Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir et pousse à l'écriture.**_

 _ **Isatis: Bon voilà, celle là c'est fait! Next! Et finalement je n'ai pas trop fait souffrir Harold... Trop clémente. Pfffff**_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La respiration d'Harold se faisait de plus en plus saccadée. Il marchait dans les rues de New York sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, ni où il allait. Il se tenait penché, la main sur sa blessure. Et soudain sa vue se brouilla, puis plus rien.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après des jours et des jours de réflexions, il finit par prendre la décision d'aller voir Grace, de tout lui avouer. De prendre ce que John avait voulu lui laisser : Avoir une vie normale. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, quand elle le vit:

-" Harold? Mon dieu..."

Elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, surprise. Il semblait à Finch que plus rien n'existait autour de lui et elle. Son cœur battait à toute allure et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne sut pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Alors il resta planté là à la regarder. A voir son visage changer d'expression. Elle chercha à s'avancer mais semblait retenu par quelque chose. La crainte de se tromper, de croire à un énième mirage. Et pourtant c'était bien lui, celui qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, celui qu'elle continuait à aimé. Mais pourquoi était-il là, devant elle et en vie.

Elle fût surprise par le changement de l'homme qu'elle avait connu: confiant, sur de lui, souriant. Aujourd'hui il lui paraissait frêle, fatigué, et semblant porté tout le sort du monde sur ses épaules. Et par dessus tout son regard paraissait vide et son sourire inexistant. Elle comprit à travers le récit de son amoureux que des choses terribles avaient du se passer. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question si il avait perdu des gens proches, il avait baissé le regard et lui avait dit un petit "oui".

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà plusieurs jours que Finch était en Italie au côté de Grace. Il lui avait tout raconté, l'accident du Ferry, la mort de Nathan, la machine, les numéros, la mort de Carter, de Mademoiselle Groves, de ses amis Shaw et Fusco et de son employé qu'il n'avait pas nommé. Tout simplement parce qu'il en était incapable, que la blessure était trop profonde et trop vivace. Depuis ce jour là, pas une seules larmes n'avaient coulés.

Il n'avait plus touché aucun ordinateur, aucun téléphone. Tout ce qui le ramenait à son ancienne vie, il refusait de l'utiliser. Grace et lui avait décidé d'essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Mais d'y aller doucement, sans brusquer Harold qui semblait perdu.

-" Tu ne veux pas essayer de te trouver un emploi Harold?"

-" Non. Pas pour le moment. Je ne suis pas prêt à retravailler... tu comprends."

-" Bien sûr chéri. Tiens, tu veux qu'on aille manger une glace? Je connais un super endroit."

Lui sourit-elle tout en caressant ces tempes. Finch tentait tant bien que mal de vivre, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il passait son temps à lire et à contempler Grace en train de peindre. Le soucis c'est que cela faisait quelques jours que des cauchemars revenaient le hanter. Et ce fut le cas cette nuit là:

Il se réveilla brutalement, transpirant. Il se leva sans réveiller Grace et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau froide et soupira. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire cherchant à retrouver une respiration normale quand il entendit cette voix si familière:

 _-" Il va falloir que ça s'arrête Finch."_

John. Harold sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il se passa la main sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer cette hallucination.

 _-" Pourquoi vous vous infligez ça?"_

-" Vous n'êtes pas réel."

 _-" Non, effectivement."_

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois que Reese était mort. Plus d'un mois qu'il ne cessait d'y penser. Et de nouveau, il n'avait jamais laisser couler une seule larme, incapable de relâcher ses émotions, de peur qu'une fois libre il ne s'effondre complètement et soit incapable de s'en relever. Bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à avancer. Il apprenait à vivre à moitié seulement. Il releva la tête persuadé que l'image de John aurait disparue. Mais non. Il se tenait là, dans son eternel costume, un sourire plein de pitié.

-" Je deviens fou alors?!"

 _-" Vous venez de vivre quelque chose de difficile Finch."_

-" Difficile?"

Il baissa la tête.

-" Je vous ai perdu. Et sous mes yeux...vous..."

Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

-" Vous m'avez trahit."

John lui sourit à nouveau.

 _-" C'est ce que vous pensez. Qui m'a enfermé dans cette banque? Vous vouliez me protéger mais il était hors de question que je vous laisse vous sacrifier. Et vous le savez que j'aurais tout fait pour vous."_

Soudain Finch vit Grace devant l'embrassure de la porte et John disparut instantanément.

-" Harold? Ca ne va pas?"

-" Si, si. Ce n'est rien. Va te recoucher."

Mais elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Posa sa main sur la sienne.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Parles moi."

-" Tout va bien Grace. C'est juste... je fais des cauchemars, rien d'important."

-" Harold, je sais bien que tu fais des cauchemars. Tu crois que je ne m'aperçois pas quand tu te lèves?"

-" Ca va aller. Va te recoucher s'il te plait. J'arrive. J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes pour chasser les images. D'accord?"

-" Tu en es sûr?"

-" Oui."

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle lui caressa le visage et retourna se coucher. Mais lui, ne s'était pas recouché. Il ne dormait plus beaucoup de toute façon. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il voyait le front perforé d'Elias, le visage crispé de Root et surtout le regard et le sourire de John. Il soupira.

Le lendemain il attrapa son café. Oui, il s'était mis au café.

 _-" Fini le thé Finch?"_

Le revoilà. Il ne dit rien, Grace était en face de lui.

 _-" Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le café? Bon, si c'est pour penser à moi, je comprends. Et puis remarquez, ici les cafés sont... (il se frotta le menton) comment vous diriez? "exquis" non?"_

Harold sourit et Grace le remarqua.

-" Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire?"

-" Rien, je repenses à cette matinée où Bear, tu sais le chien que nous avions, il a léché un donut et ...mon employé l'a mangé sans savoir ce que le chien avait fait avant. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir. C'était drôle."

Grace se leva pour se placer derrière lui et l'encercler de ses bras.

-" J'aime quand tu me parles de ces petits détails de ta vie d'avant. Ton regard s'illumine."

Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-" Pourquoi tu n'a pas emmener ce chien avec toi?"

Harold ferma les yeux et mentit:

-" Il est retourné avec sa maitresse."

-" Oh mon pauvre Harold. Décidément. Allez viens, j'ai une idée. Il y a cette exposition fabuleuse au musée, sur les peintres Italien. Tu vas adoré!"

Finch posa son café et se leva en serrant les mains de sa partenaire. Il aimait parler de ses amis, des moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé. Mais le problème, c'est que chaque fois qu'il le faisait, dans la nuit, ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus violents. Et comme chaque nuit, il se retrouvait à errer dans l'apparemment. Ce soir là, il s'assit sur le sofa et décida de lire. Peut être que le sommeil finirait par revenir. Puis il vit à nouveau John, assit à coté de lui. Les pieds sur la table. Portant son long manteau d'hiver, avec le col soigneusement retroussé. Finch posa son livre sur ces genoux.

-" Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?"

 _-" C'est plutôt qu'est ce que vous, vous voulez. Moi, je ne suis qu'une hallucination alors."_

-" En manteau d'hiver?"

John se regarda et frotta son manteau pour l'épousseter.

 _-" Hey, c'est votre tête qui me crée. Alors allez savoir pourquoi vous voulez me voir comme ça. Moi qui était persuadé que c'était ma chemise à moitié ouverte."_

Harold secoua la tête. Même son esprit l'avait fait aussi taquin que la réalité.

 _-" Finch, il va vous falloir lâcher prise un peu."_

-" Pour quoi faire?"

 _-" Vivre votre vie? Ce serait plutôt pas mal non?"_

-" Ce n'est pas ce que je fais?"

John se tourna pour l'observer. Il ne portait que sa chemise blanche et ses manches étaient retroussés cette fois-ci.

 _-" A d'autres. Soyez au moins honnête avec vous même. Vous passez votre temps à repasser en boucle les événements de New York et vous vous demandez sans arrêt si vous aviez agit différemment, si nous serions en vie. Si JE serais encore en vie."_

-" Je crois que c'est légitime John."

 _-" Non. Vous cherchez à vous enfoncer et surtout à vous prouver par A + B que votre culpabilité est justifiée. Mais vous avez tord."_

Harold n'osait toujours pas plonger son regard dans celui qui lui manquait tant.

-" Pourtant peut-être que si je n'avais pas cherché à vous enfermer dans cette banque, nous y serions allés tous les deux, et vous seriez encore là. Où nous serions morts tous les deux au moins."

 _-" Vous m'en voulez?"_

-"Pourquoi vous me posez cette question si c'est mon esprit qui me parle?"

 _-" Parce que vous aimeriez m'en vouloir. Que vous m'en avez voulu sur ce toit, et vous le regrettez."_

Harold soupira. Fatigué.

-" J'aimerais réellement avoir cette conversation avec autre chose que mes propres pensées. Que vous soyez vraiment là. Et vous voir... ça...je ne m'aide pas."

 _-" Alors pourquoi vous le faite?"_

Il resta un moment à réfléchir. Et lorsqu'il eut la réponse, il se tourna pour le dire à John mais celui-ci avait disparu.

-" Parce que vous me manquez"

Admit-il dans le vide.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harold était sorti prendre l'air, sans but. Il arriva dans un parc et s'arrêta devant l'entrée. Les jours passaient mais cela ne comptait pas, il avait encore du mal à vivre. Il faisait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force mais il gardait au plus profond de lui tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Et en regardant ce parc, il ne voyait que son passé. Sans s'en apercevoir il était en train de marcher le long du jardin. Ayant l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Puis la tête se mit à lui tourner. Il trouva un banc et s'y assit.

 _-" Bear aurait aimé se balader ici"_

John était de retour. Assit à côté de lui. Harold leva les yeux sans un regard pour son ancien ami.

-" Certainement."

Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

 _-" Pourquoi vous l'avez abandonné?"_

Finch regarda le ciel, cherchant à faire disparaitre son apparition.

 _-" Je vous l'avez offert pour vous protéger."_

L'informaticien eu un léger sourire sombre.

-" Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question alors que vous savez très bien pourquoi j'ai été incapable de le prendre avec moi."

Sa gorge se serra en pensant à son canidé. Au moment qu'il avait passé avec lui. Il avait éloigné un peu sa solitude.

 _-" Il vous aurait peut-être aidé."_

Oui, c'était la réflexion qu'il s'était faite à plusieurs reprises.

-" Il m'aurait surtout rappelé que vous n'êtes plus là... et le voir... c'est accentuer votre absence."

John regarda lui aussi au loin. Le regard plein de tristesse. Finch cherchait à ne pas craquer. Il se tourna pour enfin voir John, mais il vit Root à sa place. Il lui sourit tendrement et se remit à observer les gens au loin.

-" Je me demandais si vous alliez vous manifester un jour."

Root lui sourit et tilta la tête.

 _-" Allons Harry, je sors de votre imagination. Si je suis là c'est que vous vouliez me voir. Je suis touchée, vraiment."_

Harold sourit, retrouvant les expressions de son amie. Evidement, c'était son esprit qui reproduisait l'image aussi juste que possible de Root.

 _-" Vous savez, je n'aimerais pas vous voir dans cet état. Et John encore moins."_

Toujours aussi directe et dans le mile. Finch baissa les yeux et observa ses mains, qui tremblaient de plus en plus.

-" J'ai beau essayé, c'est au dessus de mes forces... (il ferma les yeux un instant) j'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas..."

 _-" Vous ne voulez pas, c'est différent. Vous avez peur de nous oublier si vous chercher à refaire votre vie."_

Il ne dit rien.

 _-" Harry, il faut arrêter de vous rendre coupable de ce qui nous ai arrivé. Nous avons fait ce choix, et personne ne nous y a forcé."_

Soudain la voix changea à nouveau. John était de retour.

 _-" Finch, je n'aurais pas survécu sans vous. Si vous aviez péri à ma place, vous savez très bien que je n'aurais pas tardé à vous rejoindre."_

Harold se retourna violement pour le fixer. Le regard noir.

-"Alors dites-moi pourquoi, moi, je devrais continuer à vivre comme si tout cela n'avait pas existé? Comme si mes amis ne s'étaient pas sciemment sacrifié pour me sauver la vie. Pour m'offrir une vie normale à laquelle je ne devrais pas avoir droit? Qu'est-ce qui est différent de ce que vous auriez fait?"

John lui lança un sourire plein de tendresse.

 _-" Grace."_

Finch détourna immédiatement le regard. Incapable de voir ce sourire qui lui manquait tant, et d'entendre ce prénom de la bouche de John. Il se leva et partit du jardin, ne voulant plus écouter son esprit, ses questionnements, et surtout se torturer en voyant John. Le problème, c'est que cette apparition était de plus en plus présente, plusieurs fois il s'était fait surprendre par Grace, en train de parler dans le vide. Au départ il se pensait fou, et puis petit à petit il avait accepté de le voir, sachant très bien que c'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé son cerveau pour ne pas s'effondrer complètement: pour survivre. Seulement voilà, il avait fallut qu'un soir John fasse son apparition dans un moment totalement inapproprié: alors qu'il était en train de faire l'amour à Grace, son esprit avait fait surgir John dans le coin de la pièce. Harold avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'ignorer mais il était resté là, encourageant presque Finch. L'informaticien avait dû s'arrêter brusquement, sans aucune explication à sa compagne. Il s'était enfermé dans la salle d'eau pour se reprendre. Depuis cet incident il évitait d'être trop avec Grace. Et elle, aimante, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, à le pousser à parler. Elle le connaissait par cœur, elle était capable de lui dire "Je t'aime" pendant des heures sans qu'Harold ne le lui retourne.

Mais un soir alors qu'ils étaient sorti manger au restaurant et qu'ils se promenaient le long du canal main dans la main, Grace voulut comprendre. Elle fit assoir Finch sur un banc. elle attrapa ses mains dans la sienne et se tourna pour lui faire face.

-" Harold, il faut que nous parlions."

-" Je sais"

-" Je vois bien que tu es très perturbé par ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Je suis loin d'imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir même si j'en ai la vague idée. Quand..."

Elle regarda ses mains dans la sienne, le regard triste.

-" Quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort, j'ai été dévasté. Je me suis raccrochée à tout ce que j'avais de toi. Toi, tu n'as rien. Aucuns souvenirs, photos. Je ne sais même pas qui tu as perdu."

Harold trouva le courage de la regarder.

-" Trop de monde Grace. Des personnes qui auraient dû... qui n'aurait pas dû mourir. Et la différence avec toi, c'est que je suis seul responsable de tout ça."

-" Les seuls responsables, sont les gens qui ont tués tes amis... Harold... je ne peux pas supporter de te voir souffrir comme ça. Tu n'es plus le même."

Finch sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien sûr qu'il n'était plus le même homme. Il regarda au loin perdu dans ses pensées.

-"Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'ai surpris à plusieurs reprises à parler seul..."

-" Grace..."

-" Je ne te juge pas Harold, tu le sais. Mais j'ai peur quand je te vois te renfermer comme ça, et certaines de tes attitudes... avant, tu te confiais à moi..."

Avant. Le problème était là. C'était avant l'apocalypse. Finch s'était accroché à son amour pour Grace, persuadé que jamais il ne la reverrait. Il vivait sur ce passé avec elle. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un estomperait cette peine et cette absence. Et encore moins un homme.

-" Tout a tellement changé... et tu as raison, moi aussi. Mais j'essaye Grace, je te jure, je fais ce que je peux...mais, je suis brisé."

Grace sentit son cœur se déchirer. Elle avait déjà vu son compagnon en proie à des moments de doutes, de tristesses, mais jamais aussi résigné et abattu. Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pour elle, elle n'avait plus en face son Harold. L'homme en face d'elle était quelqu'un d'autre, elle aussi tentait de s'adapter à ce nouveau partenaire.

-"Parles-moi. Tu sais que je t'aiderai, et ça te fera du bien j'en suis sure. Tu te repli sur toi-même, il te faut évacuer."

Le corps de Finch se tendit. Il aurait voulu lui expliquer mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il vit soudain John à côté de lui.

 _-" Dites-lui Harold."_

L'informaticien ferma les yeux pour chasser l'intrus.

-"Cela ne m'aidera pas, crois-moi Grace. Je vais me reprendre."

Elle pencha sa tête dans un geste de tristesse. Elle baissa la tête et regarda leurs mains entrelacés.

-" L'autre soir... quand nous faisions l'amour...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

Harold ferma les yeux conscient qu'elle finirait un jour par lui demander des explications. Mais ce fut John qui lui parla.

 _-" Elle a le droit à une explication Finch. Maintenant soit vous lui dites que vous avez tellement envie de me voir que j'apparais à des moments particuliers, soit vous lui dites un mensonge. Vous avez aussi le choix de lui dire ce que vous ressentiez pour moi."_

"ressentiez"? Non, ce n'était pas au passé. Il ressentait encore des choses pour l'homme au costume. Seulement, il ne s'en était pas aperçu. Et là, sur ce banc, face à la femme de sa vie, l'évidence le frappa. Il regarda Grace, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Mais cette dernière sembla comprendre quelque chose. Elle lâcha lentement ses mains et son sourire s'effaça.

-" Tu avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre... et c'est elle que tu as perdu."

Elle se tourna pour ne plus le regarder et fixa l'horizon. Un silence pesant s'installa.

-" Grace, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, et je t'aime toujours."

-"Non, tu aimes l'image que tu avais de moi. Et quelque part, c'est ce que je ressens pour toi également. (elle se tourna pour le regarder à nouveau. Elle avait les yeux rougit par les larmes qui cherchaient à couler) Je ne te reconnais plus. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux. Ce qui me fait souffrir, Harold, c'est que tu ne m'ai pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un d'autre. J'aurais compris tu sais."

 _-"Dites-lui Finch que c'est moi l'autre."_

-" Il n'y a eu personne Grace. Personne à part toi. Tu as toujours été la seule qui comptait...compte pour moi."

-"S'il te plait Harold, ne me ment pas. Maintenant je le vois dans tes yeux. Ils ne me regardent plus comme avant. Bien sûr je sais bien que tu m'aimes. Mais ce n'est plus moi, mais celle d'avant l'accident. J'en suis convaincue maintenant."

 _-"Elle va partir Finch. Peut-être quand lui disant la vérité, elle resterait. Mais peut-être que vous n'en n'avez pas envie"._

L'informaticien ferma les yeux, fatigué d'entendre sa voix lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il ressentait. Il attrapa les mains de sa bien-aimée et les serra fort dans les siennes. Cette fois-ci il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-"Te souviens-tu du policier qui était venue te voir à New york? Qui t'avait posé un tas de question à mon sujet? Avant ton enlèvement?"

Elle hocha la tête.

-"C'était... (il inspira pour trouver la force de prononcer son nom) John Reese."

Sa gorge se noua.

-" Ton employé?"

Il lui fit signe de la tête.

-" C'est lui que tu as perdu?"

-"Oui. Quelques jours après Mademoiselle Groves comme je te l'ai expliqué."

Grace chercha à assembler les pièces du puzzle. Pourquoi Harold lui avait-il caché la mort de son employé. Pourquoi il lui parlait de lui. Elle chercha des réponses dans son regard.

-"Je ne comprends pas"

Harold regarda à nouveau leur main, pour cacher son embarrât.

-" Quand tu m'as vu parler...seul. Et bien... c'est à lui que je parlais. Je...je le vois. Je sais que c'est complètement aberrant et que ça relève de la psychiatrie. Je sais que c'est une invention de mon esprit pour palier à son absence. Mais il est là."

Grace ne dit rien. Il aimait ça chez elle, quoi qu'il pouvait faire elle ne le jugeait jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais pris pour un fou. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle aurait pu. Harold chercha le courage de lui avouer la suite.

-" Il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre... physiquement. Mais cet autre, dont tu parles..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, incapable d'avouer ce qu'il avait réalisé quelques jours plus tôt seulement. Grace lâcha sa main pour aller caresser le visage de son compagnon qui semblait souffrir.

-"C'était lui?"

Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Grace lui sourit tendrement. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela? Il venait de lui avouer qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, et qui plus est, pour un homme. Alors qu'il était venu la chercher, après tout le mal qui lui avait fait subir, elle était encore là, à lui donner son amour, sa tendresse, son soutien.

-"Oh Harold. Je suis désolée."

-" Comment fais-tu?"

Grace lui sourit, comprenant qu'il s'attendait à une scène.

-"Je crois que j'ai fait le deuil de celui que j'aimais avant, tout simplement."

Il ouvrit ses bras.

-"Viens là"

Elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui. Il respira ses cheveux et ferma les yeux. Se sentant libéré d'un poids.

-"Merci."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

 **Quelques jours plus tard.**

Harold était assit pour la énième fois dans ce parc, le regard dans le vague. Il regardait les feuilles tomber. Ces couleurs automnales qui rendaient le parc paré de couleur feu. New York lui manquait. Il remonta le col de son manteau, sentant le vent frais s'insinuer dans son dos. Il vit soudain John, plusieurs mètres de lui.

-"Vous avez décidé de vous tenir un peu plus loin de moi finalement?"

Dit-il en souriant légèrement. Il s'était habitué à ces apparitions. Il vit John froncer les sourcils et s'avancer vers lui. Mais sa démarche était étrange. Il boitait. Il s'arrêta en face de lui.

-" Vous n'êtes même pas surpris de me voir?"

-"Pourquoi le serais-je? Cela fait des jours que vous apparaissez seulement dans ce parc. Je serais d'avantage surpris de l'inverse."

-"Harold... c'est moi."

Finch attrapa son chapeau, le vissa sur la tête et se leva pour partir.

-"Evidement que c'est vous. Votre façon de marcher, vous avez décidé de vous moquer de moi aujourd'hui? Enfin, à priori, c'est moi qui me moque de moi-même."

Il se mit à marcher devant John pour le traverser comme il faisait chaque fois pour se confronter à l'idée que ce n'était qu'un fantôme de son imagination, mais il rentra dans un corps bel et bien vivant.

Il réalisa immédiatement que ce n'était plus son imagination. Il recula de quelques centimètres pour regarder John qui arborait un petit sourire. Harold sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et manqua de tomber. L'homme au costume l'attrapa par les bras pour le maintenir.

-"Oh mon dieu!"

-"Doucement Finch"

Harold posa ses mains sur les bras qui le maintenaient. Touchant la réalité de ce corps. John vit que la respiration de son partenaire était saccadé. La sienne n'était pas en meilleur état. Finch ne résista pas et encercla le corps de Reese dans une accolade désespéré. Il sentit les bras de John se serrer à son contact.

-" Je suis là Harold"

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'informaticien finisse par relâcher ce qu'il avait enfermé depuis des mois maintenant, depuis ce toit. Les larmes se mirent à couler en flot insatiable.

-" Je sais...chuuuuuttt."

John se retint de ne pas pleurer aussi, pour pouvoir soutenir son patron. Harold sentit le corps de John se tendre et ses bras se déferrent.

-"Finch, attention..."

Il le recula légèrement et Harold saisit immédiatement pourquoi. Il s'écarta brutalement du corps de son associé et chercha son mouchoir de poche.

-" Je suis désolé."

Dit-il.

-" Non, c'est rien. Mais je ne suis pas encore complètement rétablit".

-" Il faut que je m'assois, excusez-moi."

Harold sentit que la tête lui tournait. Toujours sous le choc. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi penser. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait explosé. John saisit son bras et l'aida à s'assoir. Il se mit à côté de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il avait pourtant imaginé à maintes reprises leur retrouvaille, ce qu'il avait à lui dire, ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction là.

-"Ca va aller?"

Lui demanda dit-il dans l'espoir de retrouver un sembla de normalité. Harold se frotta les yeux et n'osa pas regarder John, de peur qu'il soit à nouveau un mirage, un rêve.

-" Vous êtes vraiment là?"

-" Un peu diminué, mais c'est bien moi. Je sais que cela doit être difficile... mais..."

Finch posa soudain sa main sur le genou de John, le pressant pour l'arrêter dans ses paroles. Il daigna finalement tourner la tête pour le regarder. Il fut frappé par le visage de son ami. Il le détailla comme si c'était la première fois. Ses cheveux semblaient avoir pris d'avantage de poivre et sel. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient l'inquiétude mais aussi la fatigue. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait l'impression d'y voir d'avantage de rides. L'absence évidente de rasage depuis des jours accentuée son air fatigué.

De son côté John en faisait de même, le trouvant amaigrit, les joues creusées, des cernes cachées par ses lunettes. Les pattes sur ses joues semblaient s'être parés de gris. Harold avait l'air épuisé. Puis soudain le regard de l'informaticien changea, devenant plus triste à nouveau et le regard planté vers l'horizon.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Finch?"

Harold eu un sourire en coin.

-"Tout ceci n'est pas réel n'est-ce pas? C'est encore un tour de mon esprit..."

John fronça les sourcils soucieux.

-" Non, je suis bel et bien là."

L'informaticien se passa les mains sur son visage, s'y cachant derrière. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux pour se donner un appui.

-"Je suis si fatigué John. J'en ai assez de tout ça."

L'homme au costume sentit la détresse de son ami. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se lever au détriment de ses douleurs au torse.

-" Allez venez Finch. Je vous emmène. On va discuter et vous allez surtout vous reposer un peu. Ca fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi?"

Harold leva la tête pour le regarder, surpris de sentir le contact de la main ferme de John contre son bras.

-"Vous êtes vraiment là alors?"

Reese comprit que Finch était en état de choc et qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'hôtel de John. Harold fonça aux toilettes et l'homme aux costumes grimaça en l'entendant vomir. Il n'aurait pas cru le retrouver dans cet état là. L'informaticien sortit, le visage humide.

-"Je suis désolé, cela fait beaucoup."

-"Finch, arrêtez un peu de vous excuser. C'est normal, ça ne se voit pas, mais je suis dans le même état que vous."

Après toute la peine qu'il avait ressenti, Harold ne réfléchit plus et agit, il se colla contre John, cherchant à le sentir, à respirer son parfum, à le savoir vivant. John le serra en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller ses blessures. Mais Finch sentit des aspérités sous la chemise. Il se recula et posa ses doigts sur le torse de son ami.

-" Combien?"

John baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains tremblantes qui caressaient son pansement.

-" Ca n'a plus d'importance."

-" Elles sont guérit?"

-" J'ai une plaie..(il attrapa la main de Finch pour la poser sur le bandage et lui faire sentir), celle-là, qui s'est infecté. Mais ça va aller mieux maintenant."

Harold se frotta le visage pour ne pas à nouveau craquer. Son esprit ne cessait d'imaginer le nombre d'impact de balles qu'il avait dû avoir.

-"Une a frôlé la moelle épinière et le nerf sciatique. On va faire une belle équipe de boiteux maintenant"

Dit-il avec humour. Mais son partenaire n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Il l'attrapa pas les épaules pour le faire réagir.

-" Harold, tout va bien. Je suis là d'accord. Allez venez vous assoir."

Il l'assit sur le bord du lit. Harold le dévisagea.

-"Comment vous en êtes vous sorti? J'étais sûr que..."

-" Je n'en sais rien figurez-vous. Je pensais que j'étais mort."

Finch eut un frisson à cette évocation.

-" Je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital. On m'a perfusé, transfusé même. Il parait que j'avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Enfin bref, on m'a rafistolé. Apparemment j'étais HS pendant deux bonne semaine et demi."

-"Je n'en reviens toujours pas... Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?"

John lui sourit.

-" Une vieille amie."

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Harold ne comprit pas de qui il parlait, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Il était là, en vie. Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelqu'un dans l'équation.

-" Grace!"

Le visage de Reese devint sérieux. Et cela n'échappa pas à Harold.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

-"Elle va s'inquiéter."

L'ex agent eut un pincement au cœur. Alors voilà pourquoi il était retourné en Italie. Pour la retrouver. Il pensait qu'il avait juste voulu se rapprocher d'elle. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas à quel point Harold était devenu distant avec elle, combien de fois il avait cru respirer son odeur dans ses bras à elle. L'informaticien baissa la tête.

-" Elle a tenté de me consoler. Dans sa grande gentillesse et son amour, elle a tout fait pour m'aider, me relever... mais elle n'y est pas arrivé."

Il redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de John.

-" J'ai eu des hallucinations... je vous voyais partout...tout le temps. Je parlais avec vous."

Reese resta là à boire ses paroles, le cœur prit dans un étau en réalisant la douleur de son ami. Douleur qu'il avait ressentit aussi en se réveillant et ne sachant pas si il était encore en vie.

-"J'ai compté chaque minutes qui me retenait de vous. Comme si j'étais mon propre prisonnier. Et puis j'ai réalisé."

Il esquissa un léger sourire. Le premier depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. La gorge de John se noua, il ne pouvait plus parler au risque de se trahir, de trahir ses émotions. Harold leva la main pour la poser délicatement sur la joue rugueuse de John. Ce contact était comme une brulure de bien être.

-" J'aurais du m'en apercevoir dans cette banque. Quand je vous ai dit que vous étiez devenu un si bon ami..."

Il fut pris par l'émotion. John ferma les yeux prit par ses visions de cette scène qu'il avait revu en boucle dans son esprit. Réalisant que Finch était devenu bien plus qu'un simple ami. L'informaticien continua, comme si il était sur le point de disparaitre, n'ayant plus peur de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-" Je me suis menti, et je vous ai menti. Et j'ai menti à Grace."

Il lâcha le visage de John qui ré-ouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard de Finch se détacher. Il se leva.

-" Harold..."

-" Non John. Tout ça c'est terminé. Fini les mensonges, les secrets, la fuite. Je ne veux plus de tout ça. J'ai trop perdu."

Il se retourna pour regarder l'ex agent qui s'était levé entre temps, de peur que Finch ne s'en aille.

-" Je vous ai perdu... tout comme Root. Et jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner."

-" Vous n'avez rien à vous pardonner Harold. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé."

Il sourit.

-" C'est ce que votre hallucination m'a dit. Je crois que mon esprit essaye de s'en persuadé mais... là n'est pas la question Monsieur Reese..."

Ils se fixèrent à l'évocation de ces mots: "Monsieur Reese". C'était toute leur relation, leur histoire. Comme un point d'encrage.

-" Il faut que vous sachiez, j'ai besoin de vous... à mes côtés."

John s'avança.

-" Je serais toujours là Harold."

-" Je sais. Mais je ne le veux pas de cette manière. Ce que je voudrais que vous compreniez John, tout ce temps, je me suis demandé où était passé le bonheur. Sans réalisé qu'il avait été là pendant tout ce temps..."

Il attrapa la main de John pour la poser sur son cœur.

-" Il est là le bonheur. Je n'attends rien de vous, mais j'en ai fini avec les omissions, avec les craintes. Je veux vivre, je veux retrouver ce bonheur et pour ça il faut que vous sachiez que les sentiments que j'ai pour vous, vont au delà de l'amitié..."

Reese sentit sous ses doigts le cœur de Finch battre la chamade. Il fut surpris par autant de sincérité de la part de l'ex reclus. Mais il vit dans ses yeux toute l'authenticité de ses mots, chacun posés, tel une ligne de code parfaite.

John attrapa son visage en coupe, sans un mot. Il posa son front contre celui de Finch et ferma les yeux. Le temps que ses paroles le pénètre. Et puis, il prit son courage à deux mains et sans ouvrir les yeux de peur d'y lire ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, il lui demanda:

-" Et Grace?"

-" J'ai gardé tout au fond de moi tout ce qu'elle m'a aimé. Mais elle et moi... ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes. Je l'aimerais toujours, mais je ne peux plus vivre avec elle."

John serra sa mâchoire, prit une profonde inspiration et lentement posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'informaticien qui retint sa respiration au doux contact. Puis l'homme au costume se recula légèrement.

-" Est-ce que c'est ce que vous voulez?"

-" J'en veux plus encore."

Ne se faisant pas prier John repartit à l'assaut de la bouche de son partenaire, en approfondissant son baiser. Harold passa une main sur la nuque de John pour le tenir contre lui, l'autre entre sa veste et sa chemise posé sur sa hanche. L'ex agent laissa échapper un gémissement de bien être en sentant la réceptivité de Finch. Puis il se détacha de ses lèvres pour descendre dans son cou, tout en saisissant le nœud de sa cravate. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur du nœud et tira pour la défaire. Harold en frissonna de plaisir, sentant l'accessoire glisser le long de son cou et surtout sentant la bouche de John poser quelques baisers de ci de là.

-" Toujours autant de superposition de vêtements Harold... vous me faites penser à un cadeau qu'il faudrait que je déballe."

Harold glissa sa main dans le pantalon de John pour soulever sa chemise. Il sourit.

-" Tant que vous ne faites pas comme les enfants à jouer avec l'emballage plutôt que le cadeau."

John détacha les 3 premiers boutons de la chemise de son compagnon en un geste précis et glissa son visage dans le cou faisant à nouveau frissonner.

-" Aucun risque, depuis le temps que je cherche à savoir ce que vous cachez la dessous.."

Lui dit-il en soulevant à son tour la chemise de celui qu'il avait dans ses bras. Harold attrapa son visage pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, surprenant John. Puis il se recula pour aller à son tour dans le cou de John.

-" Je crains, en revanche, que vous ne soyez déçu par ce que vous y trouverez."

John ne dit rien. Sachant très bien que celui qui serait le plus surpris des deux ne serait pas lui. Il laissa Harold lui enlever la veste et la chemise. Le laissant en tee-shirt. Finch ne vit pas à quel point son partenaire appréhendait ce passage. Il déshabilla à son tour son compagnon, souriant en comptant le nombre de couche: Veste, gilet, cravate, chemise, sous chemise et enfin la peau. Il se recula pour l'observer. Harold sentit son regard brulant sur lui et se sentit rougir.

-" Ne faites pas celui qui apprécie ce qu'il voit. J'ai bien conscience de mon âge et de mon corps qui va avec."

John eut un sourire carnassier et attrapa les poignées d'amour d'Harold avec tendresse tout en l'embrassant à nouveau dans le cou et la naissance des épaules.

-" Je suis sûr que vous savez pourquoi on appelle ça des poignées d'amour! Pas vrai? Hummm... vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper, je vais m'y accrocher."

-"John!"

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux, réalisant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la plénitude et le bonheur. Puis Finch attrapa le tee-shirt de John et le lui hotta avec délicatesse. Mais ce fut le choc. Il se figea et Reese n'oublierait probablement jamais ce qu'il lut dans son regard à ce moment là.

-" Oh bonté divine! Non..."

Il se recula tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le torse mutilé de John. Des cicatrices, des brulures, de la couleur: un tableau morbide. Il chercha à compter les impacts quand la tête se mit à lui tourner. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de bain. John attrapa sa chemise et la remit tout en accompagnant Finch.

-" Ca va allez Finch?"

-"Je suis...désolé... nom de dieu!"

La colère lui montait. Il se retourna pour voir John et lorsqu'il croisa son regard triste il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire subir à son compagnon qui tenta un maigre sourire pour le rassurer.

-" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je savais que ça vous ferez un choc. Vous voyez, vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous en faire pour votre corps..."

-" Oh John!"

Il se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras.

-" Comment avez-vous pu survivre à ça?!"

-" C'est moche hein?"

Finch se détacha pour lui lancer un regard glacial. Puis il ouvrit la chemise de John et prit le temps de contempler chaque millimètre de peau. Puis avec une main, il effleura du bout de ses doigts chaque cicatrices.

-" Je vous fait mal?"

John sourit.

-" Je ne sais pas, descendez plus bas vous aurez votre réponse."

Finch rit. Il aimait ça chez Reese, sa faculté à détendre l'atmosphère en une seconde par de l'humour et de la taquinerie toujours bien placé.

-" Incorrigible"

Soudain le regard de John changea ce qui fit figer Finch. L'ex agent attrapa le visage de son partenaire et lui caressa les joues de ses pouces.

-" Harold?"

Il lui répondit un oui dans un murmure.

-" Je vous aime."

Le cœur de l'informaticien manqua un battement. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et attrapa les lèvres de John avec passion, et laissant retomber sa chemise sur le sol.

-" John..."

-" Ne me dites pas que vous voulez dormir ou je meurs sur place."

-" Par pitié, pas de blague sur la mort... avant un bon bout de temps."

-" Alors faites-moi perdre la capacité de parler."

Harold attira John sur le lit et ils finirent par se déshabiller complètement et savourer chaque secondes qui passaient, chaque millimètre de peau de l'un et de l'autre. Cette fois-ci plus rien ne les empêcheraient d'être ensemble. Tout simplement parce qu'Harold Finch et John Reese étaient des "trompes la mort".

THE END.


End file.
